newravennafandomcom-20200214-history
Lathar Suil
Fullständigt namn: Lathar Suil * Ålder: ~250 år * Synbar ålder: ~30 år * Civilstatus: Sökande * Talang: Krigare * Militärisk Rank: Medel * Politisk Rank: Låg * Titel: Catu Disthir '- (Kapten) * Vapenhand: Båda Bakgrund * Modern försvann eller dog i tidig ålder och har inga minnen eller någon längtan efter. * Växte upp med sin far och sina bröder ett tag, flyttade sedan till sin farbror som hade och fortfarande har rötter i arméerna och fortsatte sin utbildning och träning till krigare där. * Var flitig student och utmärkte sig egentligen inte på ena eller andra sättet. Trivdes och trivs fortfarande i flesta sammanhang som har med krigsföring och armén och krigare att göra. Är hemma för henne. Har ingen speciell kontakt med sina släktingar och familj. De gör sitt på sina håll och inget mer med det. * Blev starkare och starkare i kroppen och började kunna mäta sig rätt snart med männen. Med sin nolltolerans för skitsnack och ingjuten rätt att hävda sig så steg hon allt mer i klasserna. * Väl intagen till Kelárs armé, så samlade hon snabbt de andra kvinnliga krigarna kring sig och de är både en kraft att räkna med och fick fort ett smeknamn av de andra som de tog till sig "Thunder Cunts". Just Nu * IRavenna. Huseras i Venusfällan. Utseende * Korpsvart ostyrigt, vilt långt hår. Uppsatt är det bara för att vara praktiskt. * Något grova och alldagliga drag. Alviska, men inte på något sätt underskönt eller alldeles för feminint. * Ögon: Stormigt grå till blå * Längd: 200 cm * Kropp: Muskulös, maffiga starka lår som axlar. Vapen * Sin kropp, har bokstavligen lår att dö för. * Föredrar svärd i vardera hand eller tvåhands. * Sin kropp och benen framförallt. Kan knäcka nackar och bröstkorgar mellan dem. Personlighet * Lättsam och grovt skämtsam med sina egna. * Varken långsint eller tar saker på för stort allvar. * Brinner av hårt men kort. * Älskar mat! Befattning och kunskaper * 'Catu Disthir '(kapten) i Kelárs armé. * Ledare av en specifik förgrening bland de kvinnliga krigarna i hären som kallas Thunder Cunts. * Tränat sig hårt i närstrid och kampsport framförallt där hon kan kalla sig mästare. Smidigare och kvickare än sina manliga parter. Kan ta ned de flesta och är känd för sina nedkast, sparkar och långa hopp från mark eller hästrygg. . Fakta * Räknas som härförarens känga. Den som kommer hårt, raskt och underifrån utan förvarning. Citat ''"How petty of you... like your dick." -'' till Khae'arh ''"Don't come complaining to me now, I'm not your fucking mother! And if I were I'd have beat your ass some more!!" "That's a Man right there..." - om Deken "No one's gonna cut your fucking arm off Khae'arh, just let the man do his job! Sch!"' Khae'arh: - "chhunnthhh...." Bekantskaper '''Drukhur * Agather Khadath'non * Banoth Kelár * Ashathier Elthrak Khadath'non * Kheitair Khadath'non * Darondh Khadath'non * Sarathoz Ma’zara * Khae'arh da Kuroukhar * Deashir * Malach * Kzer Gedeos * Dervla * Kynah * Deken - Fästman, -hennes- man, Bear * Atsar * Ataan * Isool Soundtrack och bilder Action spellista Pinterest Category:Karaktärer Category:Mörkeralver Category:Krigare